the 100 my own version
by hawkeyebyrd
Summary: my own verision of the 100 and the pairing will show when they get togther and i have planed for who i want to get together
1. Chapter 1

I am doubling the amount of people and stations that's on the ark.i do not own the 100 only the oc

A blonde teenage girl is sitting with her legs laying out to her side drawing on the floor of her cell. The drawing is of what a night sky, well what she thinks a night sky would look like from the ground.

She is drawing a tree in on her drawing, 'i feel the sun on my face. I see trees around me, I smell of wildflowers on the breeze. It's the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life, at this moment, I am not stranded in space. It's been ninety seven year since a nuclear holocause killed everybody on earth. Fortunately people were able to survive the war, seventeen nations had twenty four operational space stations at the time of the bombs. Now there is only the ark. One nation forged from the many. We were told that the earth needs another one hundred years to be liveable again, that means another four pace locked generations before we can go back to the ground, to go back to earth. Our home.'

'That's the dream of the ark, this is reality'

The door to the cell opened letting two guards in, the first guard speaks " prisoner 319, face the wall." she does what is asked ' reality sucks'

"What is this?" she asks him trying to find out what was going on. The guard is standing at a table looking at the box on it, "quiet. Hold out your right arm." he demands her. She gets confused looking back at him, seeing the box of wristbands.

She starts to get scared. "no. No. it's not my time,don't turn eighteen for another month."

He opens the wristband walking to her. "Hold out your arm." he demands her as the other guard extends his stock rod. 'On the ark, every crime, no matter how small, is punishable by death unless you're under eighteen'. He walks up to her "your watch. Take it off"

She puts her left hand over her father's watch "no. it was my father's" she tells him hoping to keep it. He tries to grab the watch, "Take it off" he demands again as she pulls away from him. She yells "no!" before she rips out of his grip, making a break for the door, taking down a guard as she went. She shuts the door then goes to the railing looking around.

'Juvenile offenders get put here- lockup. We call it the skybox.' a door opens to her left, she looks to her left to see another guard walk out of another cell. The guard looks at her then walks to her "prisoner 319-" he calls out to her but was cut off by a woman calling out to the girl now named clarke. "Clarke, stop." she tells clarke before walking past the guard as she talks to him "wait here". The woman walks up to clarke as she tells the guards to not move. Clarke look at her "mom? Mom, what's going on?" Clarke asks her as she was taken in a hug by her mom. "What is this? They're killing us all, aren't they, reducing population to make more time for the rest of you?" she asks as she ends the hug.

Clarke's mom looks in her eyes "clarke, you are not being 're being sent to the ground, all 100 of you." she tells clarke making her confused, "what? But it's not no." clarke breaks down in her mother's arms, as her mother tries to calm her down"shh".

Clarke looks at her mother is not believing what she is being told "we get reviewed at eighteen,'' her mom lets her go looking her in her eyes "the rules have gives you a chance to live. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father, but be careful. I can't lose you, too. I love you so much." she tells clarke as she brings her into a hug as she gets hit with a dart from the guard behind her. As clarke is losing consciousness she is pulled to lay on her mother's lap " earth, clarke. you get to go to earth."

Clarke wakes up sitting down in a chair, she looks around to see that she is in the dropship taking her to earth. She feels a sharp pain coming from her wrist, looking down at her wrist to see the wrist they put on as she was knocked out. She hears from her left " welcome back." she looks at the person. She frowns at him "look.." he tries to talk but gets cut off by clarke "wells, why the hell are you here?" she demands from him, "when I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, i got myself arrested." she was shocked at he would do that.

"I came for you" he tells her after seeing her shocked face. The dropship shakes from entering the Atmosphere, making light flickers off and on again causing people to scream thinking they were going to die. After a few seconds the light stay on and the dropship stops shaking. Clarke just looks to her front asking "what was that?" wells looks up as he tells her "that was the Atmosphere."

The screens on the dropship turns on show the chancellor jaha "prisoners of the ark hear me now you've been given a second chance and as your chancellor, i hope you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for us all, indeed for all of mankind itself, we have no idea what will be waiting down there for you, if the odds of survival better we would have sent others frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable" a guy from somewhere else on the dropship "your dad is a dick, wells"

"And if however you do survive and those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean.

your landing site has been chosen carefully, before the last war, mount weather was a military base built within a mountain it was to be stocked with enough nonperishable to sustain three hundred for up to two years" there is yelling starting to pick up in the ship, clarke looks at the middle of the ship to see someone floating "the spacewalk bandit strikes again" says one of the guys causing people to look at him getting one girl to react to what is doing "whoo" yelling one with another telling him "go, finn!"

The guy that's floating drafts over to short of laid down in front of clarke and wells "check it out, your dad floated me, after all" he tells wells to which wells returns with "you should strap in before the parachutes deploy" clarke looks over at people across the way to find that they are trying to get out of their seats like finn "hey, you two, stay put if you want to live" for them only to not listen to her

Finn looks at clarke and asks her "hey, your the traitor who's been in solitary for a year" she snaps back at him "your the idiot that wasted a mouth of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk"

Finn just shrugs it off "but it was fun. I'm finn." then you get to hear the last part of jaha's massage "your one responsibility is to stay alive" as the pod keeps going through the atmosphere, the two guys finally got out of their seats getting clarke to yell at them "stay in your seats!" as they are slowly float upward. The dropship got to a certain altitude which causes the chutes to deploy but that's where the problems start one of the chutes snaps off knocking them off course and making the guys that are floating to fly into the wall and finn into the floor

Clarke tries to check on finn "finn,are you ok?" but she did not get anything back.

It is getting a lot closer to the ground but now its in a worse spot than before with only one chute working which will not be enough to safely land on the ground without killing anyone

Inside the ship there is sparks flying all over the place wells points something out to clarke "the retrorockets ought to have fired by now" now that makes her panic over the stat of the dropship "ok everything on this ship is one hundred years old right so just give it a second" with the lights flickering on and off making wells want to tell clarke something if something bad happens on landing on the ground "clarke, there something i have to tell you I'm sorry I got your father arrested" that gets her blood boiling.

She frowns at him pissed "don't you talk about my father" she yells at him then looking away from him, he keeps looking at "please, i can't die knowing you hate me" hearing that makes her snaps her head to look at him "they didn't arrest my father, wells they executed him, I do hate you" she tells him looking away for the final time

Now the chutes now detaches from the ship then which the rackets on the bottom of the ship turn on putting the ship down the earth relatively easy causing no deaths. The machines on board the ship turn off leaving just the lights on, An asian kid listens and points out something "no machine hum" and the guy beside him looks around for a bit before commenting on that "Whoa, that's a first" after he says that the baits that were holding them in unlocked, everyone starts to get up clarke doing exactly what her mother said she was going to do goes over to check the two guys from before, her checking one and finn the other "finn, is he breathing?"

He checks before turning to her and shaking his head no has he tells her that the other one is dead she hears someone yell out that "the outer door is on the lower level, let's go" that makes her to go try and stop them "no we can't just open the doors" she tells them thinking if they open the doors they will all die

She climbs down a ladder to see a man telling people to "hey, just back it up, guys" he goes for the release for the door to open it as clarke is about down from the ladder demanding him to "stop!" jemps on the floor from the ladder walking to the guy when she gets past the people "the air could be toxic" but he bats it away "if the air is toxic,then we're all dead anyway" as clarke was about to say more a woman speaks up "bellamy?" the woman asks him people turn and look at her in the middle of the ladder.

When bellamy hears her he turns around to look at her, she climbs down and walks to him as she walks to him you can hear someone call her the girl that hide under the floor.

She stops standing in front of him, they look at each other one of them says anything, it bellamy that speaks first "oh god, look how big you are," he tells her that all she does is to hug him but when the hug stops she looks at what he is wearing to see it is a guard uniform "what the hell are you wearing a guard's uniform" she says taking a hold of the uniform for a few seconds before he speaks'' I borrowed it to get on the drop ship, someone has to keep an eye on you," he tells her giving a small laugh.

Clarke ask what needed to be asked "where is your wristband?" which ends their hugging making the girl to turn around and look at clarke "do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year" what she says some shock in the crowd on the bottom floor someone yells out "no one has a brother"

"That's Octavia blake" yells a girl "the girl they found hidden in the floor"

Octavia tries to lash out at the person that called out but got held back by her brother "Octavia, Octavia, no let's give them something else to remember you by" he tells her shaking him off her looking at him she asks "yeah? Like what?" to which she got more than she could possibly ask for "like being the first person on the ground in one hundred years" when she heard that she loved that idea. Bellamy goes to the lever and pulls it the door opens some gas around the edges of the door showing the pressurized inside is being released to the world outside.

Octavia walks down the ramp takes a deep breath of air taking in all the scents and sights all around her after that she walks off the ramp onto the ground as the first person on the ground in one hundred years, she smiles looking around then yells out at the top of her lungs "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" which makes everyone start to cheers rushing out of the dropship and start running all over the place around the dropship clarke jumps down from the side of the ramp holding what looks like a map.

While everyone is having fun she walks off in the distance to stand beside a small grouping of trees. unrolling the map she seeing mount weather's location on the map then look up at the mountain in the distance. Finn walks up beside her "why so serious, princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion." he says turning to look at her she just stares forward. "try telling that to the two that followed you out of their seats" that puts finn off a bit in his happy mood for being on the ground again but he recovers fast. "you don't like being called princess, do you, princess?" Clarke looks at finn for a couple seconds before looking forward again. "do you see that peak over there?" she asks looking at him again finn look at the peak. "yeah".

She looks from him to the peak "mount weather" she looks at him "there is a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal. She looks at the mountain showing her aggravation at where the dropship landed at "they dropped us off on the wrong damn mountain" Finn looks at the peak looking very shocked at what he was told.

Clarke is standing beside the ramp laying the route they will take to the mountain using a piece from the dropship to use a ruler and drawing a line from where they are to where they need to get to, as she does that wells walking down the ramp to stand next to her, she turns to look at him "we got a problems" wells tells clarke "the communications system is dead, i went to the roof a dozen panels are missing heat fried the wires" he tells her the bad news

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to mount weather, see? Look, this is us." she says marking the place they are at on the map then drawing a line to mount weather "this is where we need to get to if we want to survive" clarke tells him glancing at him before looking back at the map.

Clarke's map skills makes wells confused of where she learned it at or who she learned it from,"where'd you learn to do that?" his question seems to bring up bad memories and she justs looks at him for a short time, in her way giving him the answer to his question without saying anything out loud "your father" he says in a saddened voice about bringing up the reason why their friendship ended and why clarke hates him, she starts to move her ruler off the map so she and the people that will come with her to make a trip to mount weather when a guy with goggles on his head comes from behind "ah,cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer" he tells clarke trying and failing to flirt with her which got wells to grabs his arm "you mind?" he asks the guy pushing him away from clarke "Whoa" was the only thing goggle guy gets out "hey, hey, hey, hands off of him,he's with us" says a guy leading a group of men towards him making him let him go.

Wells puts up showing he means no harm towards anyone "relax" he says glances back at clarke before looking at the group "we're just trying to figure out where we are" wells tells the leader of the group, bellamy cuts in to bring his opinion "we're on the ground that not good enough for you?" he asks him, he looks around before looking at bellamy walking towards "we need to find mount weather, you heard my father" he tells the group that steadily growing around him with clarke walking to a couple feet behind him "that has to be our first priority," he tells bellamy and his sister bring out a witty remark from Octavia "screw your father" which almost brings out a frown out of wells but he recovers fast, not fast enough it seems that Octavia see it "what, you think you're in charge here, you and your little princess?" she asks looking at clarke.

Clarke walks forwards a couple of feet "do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to mount weather not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies?we're looking at a twenty trek, ok? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now" she tells the whole group of people.

Bellamy picks this time to try and get back at the "privileged" and puts forwards his idea "I got a better idea, how about you two go and find it for us, let the privileged do the hard work for a change." which brings out some cheers of agreement from the looks around not believing what is happening "your not listening. We all need to go" telling them trying to change their minds. The guy leading the group from before comes up behind wells and pushes "look at this, everybody- the chancellor of earth" they face off to each other while people around them laugh at what the guy look at him with a small grin "you think that's funny?" he asks him but all he got back was a kick you the leg right above the ankle giving him a good amount of damage to his leg making clarke cry out to him "wells!" and tries to make it over to him but got held back by a guy that's standing beside her.

Someone calls out "yeah. Come on, get him" the guys starts to walk around him "no, but that was. All right." he tells him bring up his hand to get ready to fight, another one in the crowd trying to get under wells skin asks him "what you gonna do now, wells?" the guy fakes a punch with his right putting his hand down to his side briefly before laughing and putting them back up then waves him to come forward and fight "come on, come on" he taunts him with cheering around but when finn jumps down from the dropship to in between them making people sad that they will not be able to see a fight now that finn making them voice their opinion on it ending.

Some people to look at where he jumped from realizing they did not even knowing he was there until he jumped down to end the look at him "the kid has one leg" he says looking at the guys own leg then looks him in the eyes "how about you wait until it's a fair fight?" there is a few minutes of silence before Octavia walks up to " hey, spacewalker, rescue me next" she flirts with finn making him and some other guys laugh.

In a short time the crowd breaks up to do whatever they were doing before hand, bellamy walk up to her, she looks at him "what? He's cute" she shrugs him off see nothing wrong with what she is doing he looks over his shoulder then looks back at her "he's a criminal" he tells her trying to stop her from trying to get with finn but he didn't really think about who they are with too much "they're all criminals"

He justs grabs her hand and leads her into the woods more "look, o. I came down here to protect you"

She pulled her hand from his "I don't need protecting i have been locked up one way or another all my life, i am done following orders, i need to have fun bell. I need to do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop me" she tells him poking his chest.

Bellamy look at the others then back to her " I can't stay with them o." not understanding him "now what are you talking about?"

He looks around before grabbing her arm and walking with her some more making sure to find a spot so no one can overhear him, "I did something, ok, to get on the drop ship, something that they will kill me for when they come down." he tells her letting go of her arm confusing her at what has he done for him to be killed when the people that's still up on the ark to kill him when they get there, where they don't have to float people for every crime that happens, he sees her face " I can't say it is just yet, but you have to trust me. You do still trust me, don't you?" he asks her.

What he said is weighing heavy on her mind but she was able to answer "yeah"

Clarke is checking out wells injured ankle but it seems like he needs to stay off of it for a while, when she moves it he lets out a groan "uh!". Finn walks up to them "so mount weather, when do we leave?" asking clarke so he can see more of the ground. Clarke stands up looking at him "right now" then looks to wells "we'll be back tomorrow with food." she tells him as he looked at the two of them asking "how are the two of you gonna bring back enough food for one hundred?"

All finn did was turn around and grab two people which happen to be the two people that pointed out about the machine noise when they first landed. He pats the one to his right on the shoulder "four of us. Can we go now?" Clarke nods as Octavia speaks up about the trip "sounds like a party. Make it five." when bellamy hears that as he was walking with her he freaks out "hey, what the hell are you doing?" he asks her but she doesn't even look at him, she tries to knock his hand off "going for a walk" she tells him, hoping he would just stop trying to control her.

Clarke sees something on finns wristband so she walks up to him to see that it has marking on it "hey, were you trying to take this off? She asks holding his wrist "Yeah,so?"

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to the ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead" she tells him but he does not seem to care "should I care?"

"well , I don't know. Do you want the people who you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they don't if they think we're dying" she says trying to convince him to not take it off but it's got bellamy thinking on how to not get the people to come down here to the ground so he won't get killed, but she did win finn ove.

"Ok. now lets go" she tells them and they start to move out but Octavia stays back for a bit turns to look at her brother asking if she can go with just a look and he gives in.

"Go on" giving his blessing for her to go with the others, she kisses him on the check before going off with clarke and finn.

Clarke stops by wells to talk to him before she leaves "you shouldn't have come her, wells" she tells him before walking to catch up with the others.

As clarke walks beside her, Octavia speaks "before you get any ideas, finn's mine", clarke makes a face of degust "before you get any ideas, i don't care" she tells her before walking ahead of her.

Clarke's leading the way followed by finn then Octavia and following up was the other two guys finn grabbed. Finn and Octavia stop at some flowers to look at them. Finn picks one looks at it for a bit before looking to Octavia gesturing with the flower towards her then pushes her hair on the left side back to put the flower on top of the ear before stepping back and then walking away.

The one with the goggles looks to his friend "now, that my friend, is game." he tells him but his friend just picks another flower. "that, my friend is poison sumac" he tells him as Octavia looks back at them but when she hears him she freaks out "what? It is?" she asks knocking it out of her hair "the flowers aren't poisonous, they're medicinal, calming actually" he tells them before eating some of it. The one with with the goggles speaks up for his friend about how he knows about plants "his family grows all the pharmaceuticals on the ark" he tells them as clarke look back not happy at the pace they are going at.

"Hey, guys, would you try and keep up?" she asks them trying to get them there before dark."come on, clarke. How do you block all this out?" he asks her wondering how she's just not taking in all the sights the ground as to offer. " well, it's simple. I wonder, "why haven't we seen any animals?" maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though. Come on." she tells them before she walks away.

Octavia sees clarke as uptight and chose to joke at clarke expense. "someone should slip her some poison sumac." which makes finn and the one with the goggles chuckle before they start to join clarke.

Without looking back, he asks the two in the back. "I got to know what you two did to get busted"

The asian kid answers him. "sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean"

"Someone forgot to replace what we took" the goggled one says looking at his friend.

"Someone has apologized, like, one thousand times" the asian one says telling them that he was to blame for that.

Goggle boy wanted to know more about Octavia so he can maybe get with her "how about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?" her happy go lucky face goes away and replaced with one of annoyances "being born" she says before running ahead catching up with clarke, and the asian one picks out to his friend "that is so not game" which got them into a little slapping match which ends after a couple of slaps for each. They catch up with the others and Crouched down to look at something.

Clarke points at something they all look shocked to see one in person, they see a deer eating some grass. Finn winspers in her ear but they can all hear it, it was more for not scaring the deer away "no animals, huh?" he asks her with a joking tone. They were looking at it for a few seconds before a spear flies in the air hitting the in the middle taking it down. The dear being taken down makes the group jump and start backing up from the dear. They see a man walk from the tree line across the way, wearing a helmet with a red plume scale armor on his chest and his shoulders while having a tunic under that. Further down he wears jeans tucked in a pair of boots with shin guards. He walks over to the dear, going to his knee taking out his sword, stabbing the dear in the heart killing it. He pats it on it's side speaking to it "supra dolorem tuum est" he pulls out his sword cleans it and puts it up then taking his spear up and turns around to look at the group.

He sees them, they try and take off running but they did not get far when they hear him speak making them stop "I mean you no harm". They stop and looks to him as he walks up to a little over an arm's distance away from them. He speaks to them, "Who are you?" Clarke move closer to him "we came down from the sky by the ark" she tells him. He justs raises his eyebrow at her but says nothing. Trying to move the topic of conversation to another "you guys, look like you need help getting somewhere. I can help you" he tells them looking clarke in the eyes.

"We need help getting to that mountain called mount weather, can you help us get there?" she asks wondering if he can really help them, he nods his head yes.

He starts walking in the direction of mount weather as he calls over his shoulder "follow me" to which gets them to fellow behind him. Octavia is walking with Tiberius with finn and clarke behind them, then the two guy taking the rear. They walk for one or two hours in silence until Finn asks a question that's been on his mind for a while "what I would like to know, is what changed after ninety seven years?"

Octavia look at finn rolling her eyes " who cares, this morning I was rotting in a cell, now i'm spinning in the woods." she says spinning around on a tree coming to a stop to look at Tiberius smiling at him getting a smile back from him. Monty was the one that seemed to think about why they were sent down the most, "maybe they saw something, like from a satellite that tell them it was ok to send us down." he tell them hoping that they were sent from the knowledge that the earth was most likely liveable. Clarke goes to crushes his hopes "no, it was not a satellite. The ark is dying." everyone stops moving to look at her shocked at the news even Tiberius. Clarke walks past them "at the current population level, the ark as three maybe four months of life support left now that we are gone." she tells them as she starts walking ahead of them, finn comes to walk beside her.

Finn looks at her in the eyes "so that was the secret, the one they locked you up in solitary to keep that hidden, the reason your old man was floated?" he asks her making Tiberius to look at octavia with eyebrows raised. Octavia look at him " i'll tell you later." " my father was the engineer that discovered the flaw,and thought that people had the right to know. The council disagreed, my mother disagreed. The council was afraid it would cause panic. We were planning to go public anyway. When wells…" she could not say anymore after saying his name. "What, turned in your dad? He asks her bringing up bad memories of what happened to her father before she moved on.

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why we were sent down today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we die it would buy them some time.`` Monty speaks up from the rear " they're going to kill more people, aren't they?" he asks clarke worrying about his family that is still up on the ark. Silence falls over the group before Octavia comes to the front of them "good. After what they did to me, i day float them all." she says to clarke as she passes her jasper walks to catch up with her " you don't mean that."

Finn stares at clarke as clarke turns to see him stares at her, " we have to warn them." he tells her. She is taken aback by his words, " that's what my father said." they look at each other for a few minutes before walking to join the others. Clarke walks into jasper then looks at him wondering why he stopped "damn I love earth." he says looking at Octavia is taking off her clothes, leaving her in just a tank top, bra and her panties. As she does this the others faces are covered in shock, clarke calls out to her "Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" she demands as Octavia walks over to the edge of the rocks looking back to them before jumping off the edge. The group hears a splash, they rush over to the edge to see Octavia nose deep in the water "Octavia we can't swim" he tells her, she justs smirks and stands up "but we can stand" she laughs as the others start to take off their clothes to join her. Tiberius takes off his armor but leaves his sword with the scabbard on and walks over to the edge and sits down. Clarke looks at the river frowns "wait. There not supposed to be a river here.`` Finn walks to her "well, take off your damn clothes". While everyone was taking their clothes off or in case of Tiberius looking at Octavia when jasper sees something moving in the water. "Octavia get out of the water now!" she looks at him with a questioning look before she turns around to look at the movement. She gets dragged underwater, before the other could react Tiberius takes out his sword and jumps into the water stabbing the creature, killing it. A few seconds went by and nothing happens then Tiberius is dragging Octavia to shore laying down with her as she hugs him thanking him over and over again. Clarke comes over to check on the gash on her leg and uses a part of Tiberius's tunic and ties it just over the wound on her leg.

Hours pass by now back at the dropship wells walks out of the dropship to hear people cheering and walks to the fire where the people are standing around. Making his way into the group to stand next to the fire looking at murphy and john the second one holding a girl while murphy is prying off her wristband making her grunt and moan from the pain of getting it pried off, when it gets off murphy holds it up making everyone cheer. the girl stands up rubbing her wrist walking off to the side joining the crowd. Bellamy steps up "who's next?"

" what the hell are you doing?" wells asks bellamy getting him to look at wells "we;re liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"

"It looks like your trying to get everyone up there killed, the communication system is dead. These wristbands are all they have to see if it is safe to come down here, take them off and you are going to make them think we are dying down here, and that it's not safe to follow" bellamy shakes his head looking at wells. "that's the point, can take care of ourselves, can't we?" he asks the crowd them yelling in agreement.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends but our parents and loved ones up there do you want to kill them all. They have our farmers, our doctors and our engineers and we need them to be able to live down here. If it is really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to join us and help make it better down here for us all" wells tells him but bellamy just stares back at him "my people already are down here, those people up there locked my people up" he says pointing up at the sky, "those people killed my mother for the crime for having a second child. Your father did that." he tells him and wells fires back "my father didn't write the laws." eh tells him "no. he enforced them, but not to us anymore, not down here. Down here, there are no laws" bellamy says getting agreement from the group. "here, we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it wells, you can even try to stop it or change it, kill me you know why? Because whatever the hell we want." he yells out getting the group to chant. "whatever the hell we want" over and over again while wells and bellamy are having a stare off that gets breaks when it starts to rain.

"Rain! Real rain!" screams a guy with another guy joining him "check it out!" with a girl yelling "it's water!" wells looks at bellamy saying "we need to collect this" but he did not get the response he wanted from bellamy just saying "whatever the hell you want". Wells just shakes his head a bit before walking off. Bellamy just stands there pulling his head back closing his eyes, feeling the rain fall over his face.

Back with mount weather recon group getting some sleep before continuing to mount weather in the morning. Tiberius is lying with Octavia, clarke is lying alone with jasper and monty sharing a tree. Clarke starts to wake up, opening her eyes to see the night sky, sitting up she looks around to find the scenery breathtaking. She looks at the rest to make sure they are fast asleep before grinning and getting up, walking away to look at the world around her. She walks up to a stump covered in glow in the dark funa and moss she looks at it, taking it all in. Finn walks up behind "pretty cool, huh?" he asks her getting her to turn to him, he holds up a makeshift bowl with water in it "did you go to the river?" she asks him briefly looking at the bowl of water before looking at him.

"I figured that it was worth losing a finger or ." he tells her before handing over the water to takes it taking a small sip "you call that a sip?" he asks her before she takes a bigger sip loving the feeling of the cool water going down her throat. Finn grins at her "do you think this means we're all going to grow two heads?" he asks her making her laugh "what do you know? She can laugh." they both smile at each other.

Back at the dropship wells is sleeping next to a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. a hand comes up to cover his mouth he jerks opening his eyes to see that it was bellamy. he try to surgle but bellamy quits him down "shh. Shh." he tells him putting the gun barrel over his lips like your would a finger then tells wells to follow him. They walk into a small valley "that's far enough" bellamy tells wells. he turns to face bellamy "i don't want to shoot you, wells-hell, i like you- but I do need them" pointing up with the pistol up to the sky "to think you are dead," he tells wells getting wells to ask him "why? Why are you doing this, for real, not some crap about getting to do what you want to do?" Bellamy looks off to his right saying "I have my reasons." then he look back to wells "I also have the gun. So i ask the questions, and the question is, why aren't you helping me? Your dad banished you, wells, and yet here you are still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what is expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband and you'll be amazed at how good it feels." he tells wells hoping to get through to him and talk him into taking it off himself but that did not work out so well.

"No. never. Not gonna happen. Is that clear enough for you?" wells asks him. bellamy shakes his head yes "yeah. It is." he says uncocking his gun " i'm sorry it had to be this way" he tells wells showing a little sadness in his eyes before look looking over to his right as he puts away his gun.

Wells looks over to see what he is looking at and sees murphy playing with a knife as he walks to wells. he tries to run from him but as wells looks behind himself only to see another person so he tries to run up the bank that he was beside only to find another two people waiting for him there, he gets grabbed by both and yells out "no! No! Get off of me! No!" as they dragged him to the ground yelling "get him down, put him down" as they put his arm that has the wristband on a rock "no! Come on, man. Let me go." as john tells murphy to "get it. Do it." as they are taking the wristband off wells yells out "no! Don't do this! Don't do this! No. no!" as this happens bellamy walks away.

Back with clarke and the others, they are at the same spot that Octavia got attacked with finn and jasper on higher ground with a big vine. Finn is holding the vine testing it to see if it will hold. Clarke looks at him getting tired of him taking his time "you wanted to go first, so quit stalling. Mount weather awaits." she says getting a look from him. Jasper looks at him " just hang on until the apogee, and you'll be fine," he tells finn, getting finn to look at him "apogee like the indians, right?" he asks. Jasper just shakes his head "apogee not apache." Jasper looks at as clarke calls out to finn "he knows, today finn." Finn looks at clarke saluting her "aye aye captain. See you on the other side." he says the last part to jasper. Finn was about to swing to the other side of the river jasper stops him. Finn looks at him "what?" he asks him wondering what he wants "let me" Finn looks at Octavia then to him "I can do it". Jasper reassures finn before finn hands the vine to him. Jasper takes a minute to get control of his nerves before swing across and cheering the whole way there. He lets go of the vine and almost falls on his face, the rest on the other side rush to the edge to see if he was ok. Finn catches the vine as it come back. Jasper gets up looks around and looks to the rest of the group before yelling out "we are apogee!" with that the other without tiberius lets a cheer. Clarke yells out to him "you did it,jasper!" Finn looks to clarke and motions for her to take the vine "let's go, princess your up" he tells her. Jasper yells from the other bank as she grabs the vine "come on, clarke! You got this! Whoo apogee!". Jasper walks closer to the woods and looks on the ground to see a sign and picks it up "we did it!" he yells to the others before showing them the sign that says mount weather. The rest gets excited that they are close to the mountain but out of nowhere a spear comes from their side of the river, hitting jasper in the chest making him fly landing at the bottom of a tree. The group rushes for cover looking at the tree line, tiberius grabs Octavia pulling back the way they came yelling at the rest "we need to run now!" they rush after him.

RandR and i hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this out but i wanted to work on it till i got it where i liked it

The group makes it to a clearing when Monty tries to attack Tiberius but was pushed back by Octavia glaring at him making monty yell at her "why are you stopping me Octavia" he demands from her. She just looks at him still glaring "we need to get away from here before we all get killed like jasper" She tells him getting in his face. Clarke sees this and where it is going, so she's moved to stand between them. Clarke looks at Monty "she's right Monty we need to leave,'' she tells him trying to get him moving back to the dropship. They keep running when monty trips over a root landing near a pile of bones. Finn and Octavia try to get him up "monty, get up. We need to go." they stare at the bones "who are they?" Finn asks Clarke to see what she knows. She picks up a skull looking at it "what are they?" Octavia sees the skull "we so fucked" she says feeling that they're all going to die.

They hear a scream coming from where they came from. Clarke drops the skull looking with the rest to where the scream came from, "jasper, he's alive." she says before trying to go back for him getting stopped by Tiberius. She looks at him to see him shaking his head no, "what do you mean, no we need to get him back." he just shakes his head again, "no, it's too dangerous for us to go back there, we all could die". Octavia walks up to stand beside Tiberius and looks at Clarke "Clarke, he's right we have to get back to the dropship, now before come back and decide to kill us." Clarke looks at her and all start to walk back to camp, Tiberius keeps his hand on his sword and looks around for another ambush.

Back at the dropship wells is finishing digging a grave for the two that died in the landing, with a shovel he made from the dropship metal. He stabs the shovel into the ground before grabbing the clothes the dead boys were wearing, he walks back to the dropship. He walks through the camp they set up around the dropship, as he walks he sees people running around having fun and a pair making out. He near the dropship when the group of guys runs past him trying to get the one carrying something. Walking a group of trees in front of the dropship doors, he sees a group of guys playing on the drums they made.

He walks past the door only to get stopped by a guy guarding the door "Hey, where'd you get the clothes?" he asks wells getting him to stop. Wells turns to him still holding the clothes "the two kids who died during the landing." wells tells him making him grin at wells "smart. you know, let me take that from here." he says trying to take the clothes from "there always a market for this kind of stuff." wells was able to keep hold of the clothes. "We share based on need, just like back home." wells tells him as Bellamy walks out of the dropship without a shirt with a girl following after him, kissing him before walking off. "You still don't get it, do you, chancellor?" Bellamy asks wells "this is home now. Your father rules no longer apply here." he says as he walks down the ramp to wells taking a piece of clothing from him, walking back to the dropship. Wells tries to take the clothes back from Bellamy. Wells was stopped by the guy that tried to take the clothes before Bellamy, "oh, no, no atom. Atom hold up." he tells the now named atom before looking at wells.

Holding up the clothes he toke "if you want it back? Just take it." he tells wells then waits for him to do anything for a few minutes, only for wells to just turn around and drop the clothes on the ground to which the people around to jump on and take. Wells looks at Bellamy "is this what you want chaos?" wells asks him trying to know what Bellamy is getting at, and what he wants.

Bellamy grins at him asking "what's wrong with a little chaos?" when a scream rips through the air making their heads jerk to the sound. Bellamy puts the shirt he took on and walks where the scream came from, He sees a crowd around a small hill looking down at a small fire. At the fire murphy is holding a girl close to the fire, murphy glances up to see Bellamy walking to him.

"Check it out, Bellamy. We want the ark to think the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first." he tells Bellamy holding the girl over the fire before wells rushes over and knocks him down letting the girl go. "Let Her Go"

Wells looks at Bellamy "you can stop this." he tells him trying to get through to him that they need to band together and stop hurting each other. Sadly for wells Bellamy grins at him "stop this? I'm just getting started." he says as murphy gets up and punches wells in the face. The crowd around starts to chant fight as they watch murphy and wells slug it out. Murphy gets a few hits in with one to the face at the start and then one to the gut but wells turn that around, with a gut then a right hook to the face Knocking murphy to the ground. Murphy gets up quick and spears wells with his shoulder knocking wells on his back.

Murphy gets on top of wells then proceeded to lay punch after punch in on wells face. After a few punches to the face, wells rolls overtaking murphy with him. Now wells is on top he punches wells a couple of times and using his shoulders bangs his head on the ground. Getting up wells walks over to Bellamy with a little limp, "can't you see, you can't control this?" it seems that wells may be getting through to Bellamy when murphy takes out a knife he made out of metal from the dropship. Murphy gets up looking at wells pissed "you're dead" murphy says before charging at wells but Bellamy stops in the way stopping him "wait". Bellamy then looks at wells before taking out another knife, throwing it on the ground. "Fair Fight" wells looks around at the crowd and at Bellamy before taking the knife, getting in a stance as he and murphy circle each other. Murphy fakes a jab to the gut than another before wells tries to hit murphy in the head but miss leaving himself open to a cut in his arm.

Murphy getting overconfident goes in for another cut yelling out "this is for my father" but was blocked by wells arm, trying to get out of the block he tries to punch wells in the side only for it not to work. Getting spun around and finding himself in an arm hold with a knife to his throat.

"Drop it!" wells demands him when he hears Clarke yell out to him from his right, "wells!" she calls out to him walking down the hill to him "let him go!" wells looks at her before giving murphy a good push knocking him a dozen feet away. Murphy gets up and tries to charge at wells getting stopped by Bellamy "whoa. hey stop!" he yells as he gets a hold on murphy's shoulders "enough, murphy." he tells him letting him know that this fight was over. Bellamy looks over at Octavia and sees that she is limping and being helped to walk, rushes over to her "Octavia, are you alright?" he asks her.

He takes her from Tiberius as she answers him "yeah, only thanks to this guy here" she tells him making him look over at Tiberius "who the hell are you?" he demands Tiberius putting his hand on the gun is tucked in his pants putting Tiberius on edge, making him do the same with his sword. Octavia seeing the tension rising to get up and limps to stand in front of Tiberius and looks to her brother "bell, stop he saved my life." Bellamy looks at his sister before looking at Tiberius "if you let any harm come to her, your dead. Understand?" he asks him getting a frown from Tiberius "I was going to do that anyway, just make sure your men don't mess with me and we will have no problems," he tells Bellamy as he tightens his grip on the sword hilt.

Bellamy turns to Clarke asking "where is the food?" Finn speaks before she can "we didn't make it to mount weather." Bellamy looks to Finn then back to Clarke "what the hell happened out there?" he asks her wondering what made them turn around before they got to the mountain. Clarke looks to him, "we were attacked." she says getting wells to look at her "attacked? By what?". Clarke looks to wells, again Finn answers for Clarke "not by what, by who. It turns out the last man from the ground died on the ark, he was not the last grounder." he tells him as he looks at Bellamy seeing him holding his sister close with Tiberius standing close by her. Clarke speaks up talking to everyone "it's true. everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here survivors. the good news is, that means we can survive. We will not die from radiation."

Finn cuts in with some bad news "yeah, the bad news is the grounders will.". Wells looks around not finding jasper, he turns to Clarke "where is the goggles kid?" .she looks at wells "jasper was hit, they took him." she says looking down at his wrist to find not wristband "where is your wristband" she asks him holding his wrist before he rips his hand away from "ask him" he tells her looking to Bellamy. Clarke and Octavia look to Bellamy, Clarke steps closer to him asking "how many?" Murphy is the one that asked "twenty-four and counting." he says as she looks at him.

She starts to speak with a barely hearable voice "you idiots." then she starts to raise her voice to talk to everyone "life support on the ark is 's why they brought us down here. They need to know that the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take those wristbands off, your not just killing them, you're killing us!".

Bellamy looks at her before looking at the rest and starts walking around talking to them, "we're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she will have it good. How many of you can say the same?" he asks them with many shaking their heads no. Tiberius walks closer to Bellamy by a few feet but still close to Octavia "what about me Bellamy? I used to be the "privileged" you speak of. I'm from a noble family of my people. What are you going to do kill me?" he asks Bellamy making Octavia walks over to Tiberius and wraps her arms around his right arm. Bellamy looks at him shakes his head "no, that's not what I mean" he says making Octavia relax when she hears that Tiberius was not going to be killed by her brother.

"What I mean is, we can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!" he tells them getting a cheer from the crowd. Clarke shakes her head and walks away with monty following her, monty is beside her "what do we do now?" he asks her wondering the next step is. She tells him without looking back at him "now we go after jasper." a couple hours pass.

Clarke is on the second floor of the drop ship packing supplies to get jasper back. She puts a map and straps for carrying jasper after she does that she just sits there panting. She is till like that when the hatch to the first floor opens. Wells walks to her "there you are." he says as she collects herself and wipes her forehead off, putting her bag over her shoulder when he jumps down from the level where the hatch is. He stands behind her and she stands up and turns around then walks to the other side from the room as he talks to her "when my father said they didn't leave us anything, he really meant it." he says as he follows her sighing. She looks at him seeing his injury on his arm from his fight with murphy. She grabs his arm to get a closer look made him sigh again, "it's just a scratch." he tells her as she looks at him "you're making friends fast. Keep it covered it could get infected." she says while looking down before looking at the pack on his back. "Nice pack." he pulls it out from his chest a bit "yeah, seat belts and insulation. I also packed part of the parachute, figured we could use it to carry out jasper…" he says before he gets cut off by Clarke "good. Give it to someone else." she tells him before going to the hatch. "you're not coming with us."

"My ankle's fine." he fires back "it's not your ankle, wells, it's you," she says as she climbs down the ladder to the bottom floor. Wells calls to her as he follows her "you came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help." he jumps the last part of the ladder when monty join in the conversion "Clarke, he's right. We need him. So far no one else has volunteered." he tells Clarke that he and wells are going to get jasper back. She stops him before monty in his tracks "I'm sorry, monty, but you're not going, either." she tells him making him walk closer to her "like hell I'm not. Jasper's my best friend.".

"You're too important. You were raised on farm station and recruited by engineering`` Monty just looks at her trying to understand her point "so?"

"So food and communication. What's up here, it's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the ark and I'll bring jasper back." she turns around to look at Finn "hey. You ready?" she asks him. He shakes his head "no and neither are any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy three hundred feet" he tells them trying to get them not to go.

"So what, we let jasper die?" Monty asks Finn pissed that he would say to leave jasper behind to die. Clarke looks at him "that's not going to happen. You got me monty?" she asks him getting back a nod. Clarke turns to Finn "spacewalker? What a joke. You make yourself out to be an adventurer. your just a coward." she spits at him. He frowns at her "this is not an adventure, Clarke this is a suicide mission." he says trying to get her out of it. Clarke shakes her head at him before walking out of the dropship.

Wells walks over to Finn "build a wall, use the fallen trees. Make it tall." he tells Finn "I will look after Clarke." wells walks out the dropship follow after Clarke. Clarke goes over to where Bellamy is looking at his sister's wound on her leg with her pant leg rolled up. As Bellamy checks out the wound while cleaning it, "what was it?" he asks her wondering what made to wound on her leg.

She winces at the cleaning of her wound before answering him "the others said it was some fish." Bellamy starts to wrap a bandage around her leg "you need to be careful, you could have been killed." he tells her worry clear in his voice. Clarke walks over to them with wells behind her "she would have been dead if Tiberius didn't jump in and saved her." she tells him as she came to a stop standing beside him, Octavia looks at her seeing her packed and looking ready to leave. "Are you guys leaving? I'm coming with you." she says about to get up but was stopped by her brother "no you are staying here." he tells her with Clarke backing him up "he's right, Octavia. Your leg will only slow us down.".

Bellamy stand and looks to clarke "then who are you here for?" he asks wondering who she wants for her mad mission to get back jasper. She turns from Octavia to Bellamy "I'm here for you actually." that catches wells off guard, "Clarke what are you doing?" he asks her wondering out of everyone she picks Bellamy the person to let him get almost killed. Clarke pays wells no mind "I hear you have a gun." Bellamy lifts his shirt up a bit showing the gun tucked into his pants. "Good. fellow me." she says before walking off." she tells before she walks away but was stopped by him "and why would I do that?" he asks her wondering why he the leader of their little group would fellow her. She turns and looks at him "because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." she tells him then looks at him to see his reaction and what he will do. When she finds in his eyes what she wants to know, she walks away.

Bellamy looks to murphy "murphy. You come with me. Tiberius?" Bellamy calls out to him, getting him to walk over to him "my sister doesn't leave camp, you are to look out for her. Is that clear?" he asks him trying to get him to understand how much trust he is putting on him to look after his sister. Tiberius looks to Bellamy understanding what he is getting at, nods "I was already going to do that anyway." Bellamy nods at him before walks with murphy to catch up with Clarke and wells.

After Bellamy leaves Octavia pulls on Tiberius's hand getting to look at her "so, what do you want to do?" she wants to know more about him. He nods to her "first I want to get out of this armor." he says as he takes off his helmet and putting it under his right arm, taking her hand and holds it with his left. They start to walk into the woods away from the rest to get some privacy, Octavia glanced at the armor to find she likes it as it looks very intimidating, "can you tell me more about this armor you've been wearing?" he glances at her "sure. It's what all the soldiers of my nation wear for battle. That's why I want to get out of it, it may protect us very well but wearing it for a long time is rather uncombable." he tells her as the further into the woods getting to a small clearing, he lets her hand go turning his back to her asking "now I need your help with taking this off, can you help me with this?" she nods seeing the leather scraps then processing to untie them. As she does this he speaks to her "I can make you a set for you. If you want me to that is?" he takes the armor now undone, puts it down on the ground with his helmet near a tree then lays on the ground. He motions for her to join him on the ground which she does putting her head on his chest. After a couple of hours just laying there in silence Tiberius breaks it "so, Octavia tell me more about yourself." he tells her as he rubs her back with his left hand. She takes a breath before starting "on the ark, there is a law that people can only have one child, but my mother had two. Bellamy and then me. I was put under the floor so the guard would not find me. For sixteen years is how long I was under the floor for only coming up for a short time." she starts to cry from the old memories coming back to her, Tiberius holds her closer "but when I went out for a masked party, that my brother said was safe to go to because he was one of the guards will be there for it but i was caught and she was locked up for it. I killed her, I killed my mother." she tells him burying her face into his chest. He began to rub her in a circle "why do you say you killed her?" he asks her still rubbing her back "because I was born! She must hate me!" her tears start to soak his tunic "Octavia your not the one that killed her, you got me? She loved you with all her heart.".

She looks at with her chin on his chest "how do you know that?" he takes his right hand and wipes her tears away "because a mother loves her child no matter what, she not may not like what her child does but she will always love her children, I can tell how to be responsible for someone's death and your not responsible for your mother's death." Octavia calms down to see the love and care in his eyes pulls him in for a loving kiss. They break off the kiss to lay down looking up at the sky.

With the search party in the woods clarke heading towards the river with wells following behind her. Bellamy and murphy are trying to catch up with her "hey what is the hurry?" he asks her trying to get her to slow down a bit "no one can survive a spear to the heart." he tells her waving the gun his gun around, getting her to stop. Wells moves to stand in front of bellamy demanding him "put that gun away, Bellamy." as murphy comes up and pushes wells away from Bellamy "well, why don't you do something about it,huh?" Murphy challenges him to do something about the gun so he can kick wells ass. She looks at him "we heard a scream, that means the spear didn't hit his heart. He's alive." she looks at bellamy "it does not mean that we have time to waste here arguing with each let's go. " she tries to walk on with the task of getting jasper back but was stopped when bellamy grabbed her arm. She looks to him as he lets her arm go "we can go again when you take the wristband off." he tells her letting her know that they will not go further to get jasper as long as that wristband is on her wrist.

Clarke gets in his face clearly pissed "the only way they will think that I am dead is, when I am dead. You got that?" she asks him. Bellamy smirks at her "brave little princess." they hear a voice from where they came from. "Hey, why don't you get your own nickname" he says walking up to clarke "I thought this was a search party? We need to split up." he says to them before talking to clarke "clarke, you come with me" walking away with clarke "about time you showed up." Finn looks to her "Better late than never, right." he tells her as he looks over his shoulder at the rest that are now starting to look for signs that will lead to them finding jasper.

Couple of hours later the two groups can still see each other. With the group bellamy, murphy and wells, bellamy looks to wells to see him looking at finn and clarke. "It seems we have more in common did you think." he tells wells making him to snap back at bellamy "we have absolutely nothing in common."Bellamy sighs "no? We both came down here to protect someone we love." he says looking at wells, seeing that wells will not say anything "look, your secret's safe with me. Of course for you it's worse, with finn here and Tiberius back at camp she will never see you. It will be like your not even here." he tells wells before he walks ahead of him.

Tiberius and Octavia goes back to the dropship to see if they help with monty, well Octavia did but for Tiberius just followed her holding her hand. They get to the dropship going inside and climbing up to the upper level to see monty working on a way to contact with the ark. "Monty, anything we can do to help?" she asks him stopping a couple feet from him, monty looks at them "well he can't but you can. I need your wristband, if i can get it off without it dying." he tells her then she sits down beside him and holds out her arm to him. Monty grabs a tool and gets to work on it.

After a couple of minutes of working on the wristband and having some small talk with Octavia "He may not be my real brother…..but he was always there. Everything i remember from when i was younger he is there." he tells her as he stops working and looks at the walls of the dropship "i should be out there." he says as she looks at him "are you going to cry now?" she asks him getting a small snap from him "shut up." before both of them laugh. He points at her wrist asking "are you sure about this? Your brother will not like you helping us try and contact the ark." she sighs at him "well he's not my keeper, so let's just do this." she says getting ready for the pain that's about to come. Monty pick a rod of metal from the floor and puts one end between the wristband and her arm and prys it off making her groan from the pain "ow" she lets out as the wristband snaps open. She pulls her arm to her body rubbing where the wristband was, monty looks at the wristband the needle looking metal sticking out from the inside of the wristband has blue light coming from the ends at the ends. After a few seconds the lights sent out "dead, fucking hell!" he yells out as she sits back down "if they can't been taken off, how can you expect to make it into a radio?" she asks him but he does not answer her as he was already back to work so she and Tiberius goes down the ladder to the 1st floor of the dropship. Tiberius goes down first and Octavia fellows walking off to somewhere else in camp.

With the group searching for jasper. The group is walking along a creek looking for signs that might lead to where jasper been taken too with clarke and finn are walking in the woods towards "i've been thinking about mount weather. Why were we not attacked before we crossed the river? We were not exactly being quiet and they didn't know we were there." he asks her getting her to think about why the grounders waited for them to cross. The answer came to her slapping her in the face like it was staring at her face and she could not see it, " they waited for us to cross the river. It's a border." she says coming to a stop to look at him. If they can't cross the river that means that "the mountain is off limits. How are we to get those supplies from mount weather." he asks her wondering what are they going to do. She asks him "what are we going to do for food?" she asks him but all he did was look around looking like he heard something, he starts to run off in a direction towards the noise he heard with clarke following him. She ran after him to see him standing on a small blounder, they both looked at the lake "wow." she says looking at the lake being awed at the amount of water in one place.

Finn looks at her then back at the lake "well we don't need to worry about freshwater now." he walks over to the edge of the lake before jumping in making a decent splash. He looks at her "come on clarke join me the water feels great." he tells her but she just shakes her head at him " no we can't relax we're looking for jasper, i'll relax after he safe back at camp." she tells him as she screws on the lid to her water bag. He looks at her before grabbing her hand, she looks at him and can tell what he is about to do "no no no. don't do it finn." she tells him before he pulls her into the small lake.

She hits him "damn it! Finn." she yells at him before she lets herself it feel the old water on her skin and finding that she liked the feeling "oh, wow. Ok this feels good. But only for a couple of minutes ok?" Finn shakes his head at her "yeah, yeah." they look into each other's eyes "clarke, i think i know why your so hell bent on finding and saving jasper, and why you always look out for everyone else before yourself." he tells her as she scoffs at him "now you sound like my mother. Well go on this should be good. The delinquent psychiatrist." she tells him.

He looks down at the water before looking back at her "you couldn't save your father." he says a silence falls over them as clarke looks away from him, hoping to not look him in the eye but when she looked up she sees something on the rocks behind him. They get out of the lake and walk over it the group of rocks to see blood covering some and a bone.

She looks to finn before she looks down at the rocks to see something sitting under part of the rock crunching down to pick it up to see that it was jasper's goggles "he was here, jasper was here." she says as finn looks around "we should get the others." she tells him as he crunches down brushes some of the blood with his finger getting the blood on them. Seeing that the blood is still fresh "we're close." he looks into the woods.

The group is walking along a greek bed with very little water, finn is up front with clarke, wells, bellamy and then murphy following in that order. Murphy picks this time to speak his mind as it seems that he is getting bored of walking in the woods "do we even know where we are going?" he asks someone. Bellamy goes from walking beside murphy to walking beside clarke "we do not. The spacewalker like to believe he's a tracker." he tells murphy before wells comes to finn's defence " what his doing is called 'cutting sign' it's a year four earth skills ability. He's pretty good."Finn looks at them over his shoulder snapping that they are making a lot of noise when they meant to be quiet "thanks for the praise, but the noise you are making should i just paint a target on each one of your backs?". Finn walks up to some foliage and sees that some of the branches are snapped showing that someone came through the area, he then looks to the ground to check if there is still a blood trail and when he looks down there on the ground was indeed blood crunching to get a closer look with clarke joining him to look at the blood, while they are talking about what they found they basely stare into each others eyes. Bellamy leans closer to wells so wells is the only one to hear "you see what i mean, you're invisible." bellamy tells him looking him in the eye even if wells would not. That's when a loud moan came from the woods making everyone look in the direction it came from " what the hell is that?" Murphy asks someone, clarke still looking at the woods speaks to bellamy "now would really be the time to take that gun out." and then they walk into the woods following the sound from before.

They come to a clearing with a tree in the middle of it with a lot of sticks in a pattern to maybe funnel people into paths the ones who pick this up wants them to go into. They look at the tree to see jasper tied to it moaning in pain. Clarke is the first to move toward him "oh my god." she says shocked at what happened to him as she is stopped by finn from going any closer to jasper "be careful." he tells her before letting her go. She goes towards jasper followed by the rest with bellamy right behind her "jasper!" she calls out his name but got no reply from the tied up moaning guy. Bellamy puts his gun away looking at jasper "what the hell is this?" he asks clarke as she stepped on the wrong spot on the ground making the 'ground' to fall to reveal a trap, bellamy quick to act grabs her arm before she dies on the strikes at the bottom. Finn yells out to her "clarke! Pull her up." but for a couple of minutes he just stared at her thinking what if he just let her go to her death, she did say the only way the ark would think she died is that she was dead.

Only now the question is to kill her now or later or maybe get her on his side she was the only person with medical knowledge in the one hundred. Deciding that she was worth more alive he started to pull her up the rest came up fast behind him to help him pull clarke up from the hole of death. They got her up with finn checking for injuries "you ok clarke?" he asks her getting a nod from her "yeah, i'm good." she looks at bellamy almost like she was telling him she knew what he was thinking about when he was holding her life in his hand.

Clarke looks to jasper "we need to get him down from there." she tells them and starts her way to jasper but was stopped by finn "no, you stay here. I'll climb up there and cut the vines." he tells her with wells going to help him " yeah, yeah, I'm with you." he tells finn and is stopped by him also "no, you stay with her and keep an eye on him" he tells wells before looking at murphy calling to him "you, lets go.". Murphy looks to bellamy getting a nod goes to catch up with finn as clarke gets a closer look at jasper to see something covering his wound green in color "there's a poultice on his wound." she says getting wells to try and get a closer look from where they are " medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" wells asks them as he looks back at clarke and bellamy "maybe whatever they're trying to catch, they need to have the bait still alive." says bellamy getting finn to look at him from his spot at the base of the tree "maybe what they're trying to catch is us." he asks him which does not put good ideas in their minds.

An hour later murphy is on a lower branch and finn is on a one higher and on the other side of jasper cutting the vines, finn calls over to murphy "hurry up murphy." he tells him as clarke reminds them to be careful and not to fall. They start to get some of the vines from around jasper while on the ground clarke is now standing with wells on the side jasper is facing and bellamy is on the other side of the tree. They almost get one group of vines off when they hear a growl from the woods freaking murphy out "what the hell was that?" he asks looking around clarke looks at bellamy to see him looking back at her "grounder?" he asks her before looking the direction murphy's back is pointing to see a black panther stalking their way.

Clarke starts to back up when the panther snares at them before charging making clarke and the rest start to panic, she look at bellamy yells at him "bellamy, gun!" he goes to reach for it only to find that the gun is gone then a gun goes off he looks to the sound to find wells shooting at the panther. He wound the panther on its back making come to a stop and go from attacking head on the panther goes into the bushes near bellamy making him panic at the thought that the panther may jump out of any bush to attack him. Then it went silent as bellamy was looking at one direction the panther jumps from his left bellamy was moving too slow when a bullet hits and kills the panther just as the panther was going to kill him as the animal is lying on the ground dying all that was heard was the gun clicking repeatedly telling them that wells got the panther with his last bullet.

While wells was staring at the panther clarke and bellamy were staring at him both in shock at what he just did, wells drops the gun as bellamy tells him "now she sees you." as wells looks back at clarke and their eyes meet. They get jasper down and wrap the panther in the chute that wells brought and start to head back to camp with wells and finn carrying jasper with one arm under each leg and one of Jasper's arms over their shoulders while murphy and bellamy carry the panther in the chute.

Meanwhile back at camp

Octavia and tiberius are relaxing and talking a small distance away from the dropship.

Tiberius is holding Octavia leaning his back to the tree with his arms wrapped around her "Octavia?" he calls to her, he feels her stir a bit telling him that she was listening to him. He went from looking at her to the dropship "do you know anyone that knows how to work with metal?" she opens her eyes and looks at him with the side of her head lying on his chest "well i was lock under the floor by my family and then locked into a cell, so i would not know anything the rest of the people here beside my brother. Why would you need someone like that?" she asks him as she closes her eyes and faces down down towards the ground. He brushes hair out of her eye with his right hand before speaking "well i can do minor repairs to my armor and sword but I need someone to do major repairs and if needed replace plates of armor that need to be replaced, and I still need to get you some armor and gear just like I have. You did say you wanted them right?" to which she nods her head to his question.

"You can ask monty he seems to know a lot of people." she tells him before she sits up in his lap and looks at him.

"Are you going to go to him and ask about this?" she asks him, he looks at her nodding " yes I am,I have to find that person so they can see the armor in its undamaged state so they can know what to repair it to." he says standing up pulling her with him giving her a kiss on her lips before walking over and grabbing his that was lying at the same tree their were lying against. He puts the armor on his shoulder, turning to look at Octavia "i won't be long." he walks to the dropship knowing monty will be there. He walks into the dropship to see a couple people busy moving about or coming and going, he walks to a brown haired guy "hey, do you know where monty is?" he asked the guy as he turned to face Tiberius "yea, he's up on the second floor." he says pointing towards the ladder. Tiberius nods his thanks before climbing up the ladder to see monty working my one of the wristbands.

Tiberius sets his armor down making noise getting monty to look at him. He walks to monty "any luck on getting that thing to work?" he ask monty as he comes to a stop near him crossing his arms over his chest and monty putting his work down to look at him "no luck so far. You need anything?" Monty asks. Tiberius nods to monty "do you know anyone that can work with metal?". Monty starts to think about who in the one hundred that live or work in the place where people on the ark would work with metal, then it came to him that he does know one person that came from factory station. He looks at him " yeah i may know someone that can help you with what you need, her name is monroe. The spot she claims as her's is just a little bit from the outside, you can see it from the door of the dropship." Tiberius nods thanks to him and walks towards the ladder " good luck on your work." he says monty as he picks up his gear then climbs down the ladder and walks out of the dropship.

He stands at the end of the ramp looking around before his eyes landing on a girl sitting at the base of a tree making a spear to hunt and he starts to walk over to her. He stops over an arm's distance away from her "is your name monroe?" he asks her getting her to look up at him "yes my name is monroe, what do you want? And where did you get my name?" she asks him wondering why he would come up to her and ask her by name and how he got that name. He puts his hand that's not holding anything up palm facing her "wow calm down, monty said i can ask you for the help i need." he tells her getting her to calm down.

"Ok what do you need from me?" she asks crossing her arms under her bust pushing it up a bit while her legs are straight out from her with them slightly crossing over each other. He puts his gear down in front of him which is beside her left leg "i need you to repair and maintain this armor when it gets damaged beyond my skills to do so." he tells her as she brings the gear to her so she can look it over "it's going to take me some time to see how it's put together and take down of the measurements of all the pieces but yes, i can do that. I just need to get some sort of blacksmith area setup for this. and what will you pay me for this job? I am not going to be doing this for free." she says as she nods to him as she still looks the armor over. He is relieved at hearing that "take your take looking it over. Oh and see if you can maybe make another set of this in the future i will help get the stuff you need to get it done and will pay you in food." he tells only to get her nodding at him and waving him off telling him to leave her in peace to work so he did just walks away.

He gets back to Octavia to see her making a spear like monroe was making before he talked to her but Octavia's more closely resembles what his spear look like, she must be taking inspiration from his. Octavia hear him walking up to her she looks up at him to see him standing a couple feet away wearing his tunic with his pants and boots with the pants legs tucked into the boots "so i take it everything went well?" she asks him, getting him to grin at her "yeah, i made a deal with her, i get her food find resources and i'll help set up her little blacksmith shop and repairs and makes you a set of armor." he tells her. Octavia catches that he said her but lets him finish before she says anything about it "her?" she asked raising an eyebrow as her jealousy is getting the better of her. He sees her questioning stare "a Woman named monroe, she apparently knows her way around metal so i made a deal with her. It didn't really take much to get her help she looked really willing to take the job up." he tells her before adding "i will also hunting for both of us and I will train you to fight also." he then goes and kisses her on the forehead getting her to blush but she gets her blushing under control fast and they go to train with spears.

Couple hours later Octavia and Tiberius are holding each other sitting beside a campfire they made after training. They are just sitting there relaxing when a guy calls out "their back!" getting both to look at each other then walks over to the the group returning to see clarke with finn and wells carrying jasper with jasper's arms over their shoulders and them holding his legs. Monty goes to check on jasper while Octavia and Tiberius walks over to bellamy and murphy carrying a chute. They put the chute down on the ground opening it up to show the panther that attacked them bellamy yells to them "who hungry!". Tiberius can see what bellamy will do with the food from what he has been doing with the wrist bands so he takes out his sword before cutting away enough food for him and Octavia but murphy stops him before he can walk away "what do you think your doing?" he asks Tiberius, Tiberius only looks over his shoulder at murphy "your 'boss' wants me to look after his sister so I am doing that by making sure she eating and I don't have one of those bands for you to take." he tells murphy. Murphy looks over at bellamy to see bellamy to nod at him to tell him to let them go with the food which he did.

While everyone is eating in a tree near clarke and finn is a man wearing strange clothes and armor he climbs to a branch to get a better view over the camp of the people that fell from the sky he looks around but after a minute or two a hand grabs him and covers his mouth "who are you and what are you doing here?" he asks him drawing his sword putting it at his throat turning him around the grounder see who has him at sword point and his shocked "old hada !?" says barely above a whisper but you can still hear the shock in his voice.


End file.
